Of Flower Petals and Swiss Army Knives
by Mazriaz
Summary: HidaIta Something happens and Hidan ends up in the hospital. Read to find out more. Main pairing: HidaIta , Side pairings: One-sided KakuHida and one-sided KisaIta ... AU
1. Chapter 1

_**[ well hello there~! I see you're reading this fic.. well, this is obviously going to be yaoi (boyxboy, gay, whatever you call it) I'm not sure if there's going to be a lemon at the end so yea :T don't eat me if there isn't. This is angsty and all epic. By the way. Since we all know Hidan, there will be cussing. Lots of it. Not so much in this chapter but in later chapters there will be. SO yea :T GO READ ~! **_

_**Oh, and a special thanks to Ai Chiyo for looking through this and editing it~! Go check her out after this.**_

_**~*~ Maria~*~ ]**_

_~Of Flower Petals and Swiss Army Knives~_

I woke so suddenly. My mind reeled into consciousness. My eyes popped open, but immediately closed after being blinded by the pure white light. They tentatively opened once more, slowly taking their time to adjust to the white light. My brain kicked into motion and started to connect the puzzle pieces.

White walls. A white hospital bed. A steady beeping noise in the background. A small tube with a needle piercing the flesh a few inches from my wrist. An oxygen mask on my face. The beeping noise in the background started to speed up. I ripped out the tube from my arm and took off my oxygen mask not needing it anymore. I sat up on the white bed and brought my knees up to my chest resting my head on my knees. My mind struggled to remember the hazy events from before the unconscious time period. All that came to mind was a loud crashing noise and a heavy impact on my body. Nothing else. I pondered the two memories.

Did something happen? Was I in a crash? Did someone run into me? My brain started to throb from being overused so much after only just remembering how to work. I cleared my mind and started to voice out what I know.

"I'm in a hospital… or I think I am … it looks like one …" My voice sounded raspy and unused.

"I just regained consciousness."

"My name is … My name is" Fuck. I couldn't remember. I couldn't remember my name.

"I'm … I'm … how old am I?" Fuck … I can't remember that either.

"Uh, I like … what do I like? … I guess I like the softness of the bed ... and how the sheets aren't itchy… I hate itchy sheets…" My voice sounded weak, raspy and deathly quiet.

"If I'm in the hospital, and the lights are on, does that mean the doctors are going to come and tell me what's happened?" Now I was just thinking out loud. I lifted my head from my knees and finally took a good look at my surroundings. The walls were a white color that looked almost blue in the light. The fluorescent light bulbs overhead bathed everything in a bright glow. A window sat on a wall with dark blue curtains muffling the sunlight's bright gaze. There was an end table next to my bed and it had a small mountain of what looked like 'get well' cards. I raised my arm and picked up a card noting the stiffness in my arm.

_Hidan _

_If you're reading this … thank the lord. You're awake… it's already September or.. Well, it's September when I'm writing this … but can you believe it? It's already been three years since we first met … The last month has put me through a lot though … First the accident and you getting into the hospital –that's where you probably are right now …- I never thought it would get this bad though … You've been in a coma for roughly 3 weeks… I might not be there when you get up … School and work and my parents have been taking up my time lately and I only get enough time to see you every week or so… I'm sorry.. I'm so so sorry.. This shouldn't have happened to you … You don't deserve this … _

_~ With Love,_

_Itachi _

Lots of places in the card were darkened… Tear stains maybe? Well, it explained a few things.

"I've been in a coma huh? I must've worried a few people… like this Itachi person … Hm, I wonder who he is…" I wondered aloud. I set down the card and stretched out. Then I got an idea to cure my boredom for a little while. I shifted and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. I looked down and saw I was wearing one of those weird hospital gowns. I shrugged lightly and put some of my weight on my feet and tried standing up. I promptly fell on my ass and sighed. I was weak.

"Maybe from not moving for a few weeks? Hm we're gonna need to fix that soon …" I scooted back and let my body rest sitting down with my legs stretched out under the covers. I closed my eyes and wondered when the doctors were going to come.

Like an answered prayer, faint footsteps made their way closer and closer to my hospital room. I subconsciously tensed my body and waited for the person, or people, to walk into my room. I opened my eye wanting to know who the first human I make contact with since being unconscious was going to be. The door opened and a sinfully divine being stepped inside, not noticing that I was awake. The way he dressed, you'd guess he was a boy… around 18 or 19 years old, black skinny jeans, a dark blue hoodie and a black jacket hanging in his arms. His body though, was a whole different story. The lithe boy had long coffee brown hair, which would appear black in all instances other than with the correct lighting, that hung down to the middle of his back. A low ponytail secured the surely silky locks in a tight hold. His face was equally as beautiful. Pale skin was framed perfectly by a few locks of hair and made his charcoal eyes stand out. The divine face looked stressed out though. His stunning eyes had bags and his pale skin looked a bit too pale to be natural. All in all, the boy was perfection in my eyes. He still hadn't noticed my state of consciousness. He placed his black jacket on the chair in the corner of the room and turned around to face me. His eyes widened and he almost literally radiated shock and confusion.

I smiled lightly, or attempted it; I didn't know how I looked considering I had lost my memory and there weren't any mirrors in here. The simple gesture had more of a reaction than I thought. The boy nearly flew to my side and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. I awkwardly patted his back not knowing how to respond to a beautiful man hugging me. I felt my shoulder getting damp and I tilted my head slightly and saw that his eyes were screwed shut and tears were slowly making their way down porcelain cheeks and he was trembling lightly. For some reason, an aching pain erupted in my heart when I saw the boy like that. So I did what any person with a heart would do; I hugged the boy close and as crazy as it sounded, I felt warm and fuzzy on the inside with that boy so close.

"Not to ruin the moment and everything, but who are you?" I found myself asking as gently as possible. The boy lifted his head and looked at me through tear filled eyes.

"Y-You don't remember me?" Oh. My. God. That voice. The deep voice was like velvety chocolate. It made me feel as if I could listen to it forever. I let go of him slowly and scratched the back of my neck nervously.

"Not to be mean or anything... it's just…" I tried to find the right words to use, "It'd be weird if I remembered who you were but not who I am." I finished opening my eyes –when had I closed them? - and waited for his reaction. His eyes widened once more and his eyes bore holes into mine.

"Is this a joke? Because it's not funny." He finally muttered looking away.

"Why would I joke about that?" I stated calmly looking at him. "Who am I? How old am I? What happened to me? Who are you? There are so many questions …"

"…You're Hidan. You're 19 years old. You were in a car crash about 2 months ago. You've been in a coma for…" He looked up as if the answer would be on the ceiling. "You've been in a coma for 7 and half weeks. I'm Itachi…and…" He hesitated again. "We were really close friends before the crash…" He trailed off looking away from me. Something in his voice made me think he wasn't telling me the whole truth but I couldn't help but believe him, so I just nodded.

"I'm going to get the doctor just… rest okay? I don't want you to get hurt anymore…" He said worry evident in his voice.

"Yea, yea. What are you my mother?" I asked sarcastically looking at him. The corner of his mouth twitched upwards in the ghost of a smile. He then left leaving me to my thoughts.

_**[ A/N: That's the beginning of my new story BD hope you like it~! I'll have the next chapter up as soon as possible … which with my procrastination skills, will probably be next week :3 … hope you liked it~! ~*~ Maria ~*~]**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**[A/N: I got the information about amnesia on Wikipedia so I'm not 100% sure it's correct … tell me in your reviews if you know**_

_**~Maria]**_

_~*~ Of Flower Petals and Swiss Army Knives~*~_

* * *

"Well Hidan, it seems you'll be fine. The amnesia should wear off in a few weeks or so." The doctor finally announced after ten minutes of examining me.

"Alrigh- woah, woah! Hold on a minute! What do you mean 'should'?" I exclaimed eyes widening.

"Well, the amnesia you have is Temporarily Graded Retrograde Amnesia. There's no telling how long it'll actually take until you regain your memory." The doctor took a deep breath and continued, "This is more than just simple whiplash you got. Your hippocampus was mildly damaged. It's mostly healed, but there is still your memory to regain. It seems you've only lost your declarative memory though. Your memory should come back bit by bit so don't worry if you don't get it back all at once. You said he lost his memory _and_ who he was and who you were right Itachi?" She finished looking at Itachi. He nodded causing his silky bangs to bounce lightly.

"Stupid question, but can you speak in, I don't know, English?!" I exclaimed. She sighed looking irritated.

"You lost your personal memories Hidan; events that happened in your life, people you met," Itachi winced lightly. "And most importantly, who you are. It basically means that you could play the piano right now if you learned how to before the crash." A girl no older than 16 with bubblegum pink her stuck her head in the room.

"Tsunade , we need you in the laboratory. It's about _that_." She looked stressed and urgent.

"Alright." She turned to Itachi. "Itachi, you can take him home today. I would advise you two live together if you don't already. I wouldn't put it past him to fall and break something. It happens to a lot of patients. Start him off on soft foods; he just came from a liquid diet so his stomach won't be able to process hard foods. You just have to sign some papers at the front desk and he's home free." She nodded to herself and spun on her heel leaving us alone to process the information. After a few minutes of silence, I decided to finally ask him.

"So, do I have any other clothes here or do I have to walk out of here mooning everybody in this awkward hospital gown?" Itachi chuckled and started rummaging through a drawer across the room. After a few moments he threw a wad of clothing at me and put some shoes on the edge of the bed. He told me to get dressed while he signed me out at the front desk. He walked out and I set down the wad of clothing. I untangled the mess and saw some underwear, navy blue jeans, a plain white tee shirt and a black Panic! At The Disco hoodie. I somehow managed to put on my clothes and felt much warmer. _'When was I cold?'_ I threw my legs over the edge of the bed and my thoughts drifted freely pulling me deep into a trance.

Itachi knocked lightly on the door and walked in after a few seconds. I put on my shoes, or rather the shoes, I don't know if they're actually mine or not.

"Come on. We're going back to your house to see if any of you memory comes back in the familiar surroundings." I nodded and then got up slowly and managed to do it without falling. We walked out the door and made our way through the throng of patients, family and friends, nurses, doctors, and other workers. All the guys gave me weird looks and the girls got hearts in their eyes and were staring at us. I looked at Itachi and he seemed unfazed by it so I followed his lead.

Right as we were about to exit the lobby, I passed a mirror. For the first time since waking up, I actually knew what I looked like. The looks finally made sense. I had bright silver hair that hung just below my ears and short bangs that just barely got on my eyes. My eyes are really what shocked me though; piercing violet orbs that bordered on going crimson and held a glint of dark pink. My jaw went slack as I examined myself. _'__**I**__ look like __**that**__?! No wonder everybody was staring at us…' _ I felt a hesitant tap on my shoulder and composed myself before turning around with –what I think was- a charming smile.

"Yes?" I asked. A girl with long, black –almost blue- hair and pupil-less lilac eyes was standing there with a blush on her face while she was playing with her fingers –must be a nervous tick. She looked behind her and I followed her gaze. The girl with bubblegum pink hair from before and a girl with Chinese buns were sending her hand signals that seemed to mean 'go for it' –or at least that's what it looked like to me. Her face went a deeper shade of red and she sheepishly looked back at me.

"H-Hi…" was all she got out before she fainted. My eyes widened and I caught her before she fell. The two girls rushed over and took her apologizing profusely and giggling. I turned around confused.

"What just happened?" I muttered. Itachi rested a hand on my shoulder and chuckled.

"They are what we call fangirls. Most are rabid but that one was pretty calm... Well come on, we better get going before more of them get the courage to come up to us." Itachi explained. I nodded and followed him out the door and into the parking lot. Immediately all the discomfort from being too hot melted away and was soon replaced by a bitter cold. I stuffed my hands into the pockets of the hoodie trying to cover most of my skin.

"Why the hell is it so fucking cold out here?!" Itachi looked at me weirdly before smiling and looking forward again.

"Looks like you got your vocabulary back~" He stated simply.

"What do you mean I got my fucking vocabulary back?" I asked.

"You're cussing again. I was worried when you hadn't said one cuss word since waking up." He told me fishing keys out of his pocket. We stopped next to a black Mercedes sedan and got in. The first thing I did was turn the heater on and then I put on my seat belt after closing the door. Itachi maneuvered his way out of the crowded parking lot and started driving at a steady pace.

"So ... where is my fucking house anyways?" I ask looking out the window at the unfamiliar scenery.

"Not far, about ten minutes from here. You actually live 3 houses away from me so it won't be hard moving into your house." He told me with eyes glued to the road. I nodded and closed my eyes drifting off into a light sleep trying to regain some energy before I got home.

* * *

_What looked like a young Itachi and Hidan were running around a big playground followed closely by a third kid was what looked like a girl with bright blonde hair and blue eyes._

"_GUYS THIS ISN'T FUNNY, GIVE ME BACK MY PONYTAIL HOLDER!" The girl yelled in deep voice- at least for a girl anyways. _

"_NEVER… YOU HAVE TO GET IT BACK FROM US DEI!" The young Hidan yelled back laughing in –what seemed like- pure joy. Young Hidan and Itachi put on some speed and climbed onto the monkey bars sitting down on them and panting. The duo looked at each other and smirked high-five-ing. Itachi held up the ponytail holder and started playing with it. _

"_Hey, Dei's almost here, should we make a run for it?" Itachi asked looking at the blonde who was getting precariously close._

* * *

"Hidan. Hidan, get up. We're here." With a light shake of the shoulder my eyes slowly opened and took in the sight before me.

"**That's** my house?!" I exclaimed wide-eyed.

* * *

_**[Fufufufu what shall happen next? YOU'LL NEVER KNOW MUAHAHAH *cough cough retch dies* … ahem, what I meant was that you'll have to wait until the next chapter comes out … :3 I like this chapter a lot … I think I'm gonna start writing the next chapter tonight so it might take less time to update. Author out~! Oh and thanks Ai Chiyo for beta-ing this X3 say hello to the readers why don't you? **_

_**~Maria] **_

_**{Muwahaha! I'm Ai her awesome ass beta. Mostly because I'm too impatient to wait for the chapter to come out and partially because she's mine and she needed one as well~ But hey! You should really review because we all know how motivating that is! Ai out~!}**_


End file.
